Waiting For A Reason
by iamkellylouise
Summary: She'd been offered the chance of a brand new job, brand new friends and a brand new life. Then why did she want a reason to stay? ONESHOT!


**A/N: FIC NUMBER 40!! How the hell did that happen?! Just want to thank everyone for their continued support of my fics, I love you all!**

**Pretty self explanatory I think. I know I'm firing out the Addex lately, and I know they pretty much all follow the same cliched goodness, but just forgive me ok? And give me pretty reviews =D**

**iam-kelly.**

* * *

'Seattle. LA. Seattle. LA. Seattle Seattle. LA LA. Seattle. LA. LA. Seattle' Addison's brain ticked over and over the words swilling around her head as she stared into her coffee cup in the cafeteria.

"Wanna talk about it?"

She looked up and saw Derek stood there with his own cup of coffee.

"No. Yes. No. No it's, no" she stuttered, Derek looked at her with a smirk and sat down opposite her.

"I know you hate to admit it Addie but I still know you, what's going on? You look like you want to stab a knife through the styrofoam of your coffee cup"

"Yeah" she said with an exasperated laugh.

"You can still talk to me y'know" he said softly, she looked at him skeptically but knowing that Miranda would just tell her to grow the hell up and make a decision already and Callie would beg her to stay she guessed that talking to Derek wouldn't be half bad.

"Naomi offered me a job, in LA"

"Oh" Derek said with surprise "Are you going to take it?" she looked at him with a glare "You don't know if you want to, right" he nodded.

"Everything is screaming at me to run, to go to LA, to start again, to move on from this place because it hasn't exactly been a place that has given me any good memories, no offense"

"None taken" he said with a laugh.

"So yeah, pros and cons list, pretty much points towards LA"

"Then whats making you want to stab the coffee cup?"

"I want there to be a reason for me to stay" she said softly.

"Any particular reason?" he asked curiously.

"Maybe" she sighed heavily "Ugh, it doesn't matter, it's not going to happen so, forget I said anything" she said finishing her coffee "I have a surgery so, I'll see you around"

"Yeah" Derek smiled "See you around….Addie?"

"Hmm?" she said turning back.

"I will miss you if you go y'know"

"Yeah, I guess I'll miss you too" she smiled sadly.

-)-(-)-(-)-(-

"So, Addison might be moving to LA" Derek said over dinner in the Grey house that night.

"Really?" Meredith asked with a raised eyebrow "Why?"

"When she went to visit, Naomi, one of our best friends from med school, offered her a job"

"Is she going to take it?" asked Izzie.

"She doesn't know, it's swaying more towards a yes at the minute"

"Whats swaying more towards a yes?" Alex asked walking into the kitchen.

"Addison's been offered a job in LA and she's pretty much already said yes" said Meredith.

"SHE WHAT?!" Alex exclaimed loudly, everyone looked at him with raised eyebrows "I uh, it's just, she has patients, lots of patients and, she can't just, leave, I mean uh"

"Oh my god it's you!" Derek gasped.

"What? What's me?" Alex asked nervously.

"She wants a reason to stay, she said even though if she weighs everything up LA might be the best option, she wants a reason to stay, I asked if there was a particular reason and she said maybe and that it doesn't matter because it won't happen and it's you, she wants you to be the reason"

"Why, why would you think that?" Alex stuttered "I mean, she like, she hates me, well she should hate me and, your being ridiculous" he laughed nervously.

"Alex you better start talking right now or I swear to god you'll be out on your ass before you can say surgery" said Meredith sternly.

"Ok, so we may have had a thing" Alex sighed "But it doesn't matter anymore, I screwed it all up and now she's leaving so, it doesn't matter"

"You had a thing?" Izzie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Almost kiss because I gave Sloan a vanilla latte because he was rude to her, she said sorry and that she'd had a weird week, real kiss at Joe's the night George's dad died, she avoided me for a week, I shouted at her in a supply closet basically telling her I wasn't interested, she thought nobody would notice if she went missing during the ferryboat stuff, I told her I would, she yelled at me for being too attentive with Ava and then pushed me into an on-call room to have amazing sex and then I blew her off that night, said that she wasn't my girlfriend and I didn't have time for one, she was in LA the next day, we've hardly said two words to each other since, she hates me and has every reason too, she doesn't want a guy like me"

"You idiot" Derek sighed "You do get that she has real feelings for you right?"

"And how would you know that?" Alex smirked.

"Because, as much as I hate to say this, she's only ever slept with people she has feelings for, she's not the 'one-night' type"

"Look, I don't know how I'm going to change her mind, the reason she's going can't be the reason she stays, that makes no sense" Alex shrugged.

"You, are such, a moron" Izzie groaned.

"Wha…."

"You have a chance to be happy here Alex, you can't keep running away from 'real' she wants you to be the reason, now get your ass upstairs, have a shower, wear your decent jeans and get yourself to her hotel, now!" she snapped.

"But…."

"Now Alex!" Meredith and Izzie shouted.

"This is such a bad idea" Alex mumbled walking out of the room.

"You do realize we've just set up your ex-wife with my roommate right?" Meredith smirked.

"I just want her to be happy" Derek said calmly "I've grown" he smirked.

-)-(-)-(-)-(-

'Seattle. LA. Seattle. LA. Seattle Seattle. LA LA. Seattle. LA. LA. Seatt…..'

A loud knock at the door snapped Addison out of her thoughts, she jumped off her bed and walked over to it swinging it open.

"Karev what are you…." she was cut off by his lips on hers, he pushed her further into the room and slammed the door shut with his foot.

"Al….Alex" Addison mumbled into his lips pushing him off a little "What are you doing?"

"Don't leave" Alex sighed "Please, don't leave"

"I think, I think I have too" Addison sighed "Don't do this, don't" she said walking away from him "Your not allowed to do this to me again"

"Do what?"

"Let me think you actually care"

"I do care" Alex said grabbing her hand "I do, I was just, I don't want to hurt you"

"You already did"

"I know, I know that now but, I'm sorry Addison, I'm giving you a reason, you want a reason, I'm giving you one"

"How do you know I want a reason?"

"Shepard"

"I knew I shouldn't have spoken to him" Addison mumbled.

"I know you have feelings for me Addison"

"Like that matters" she scoffed pulling away from him again "I'm not letting you do this again"

"I made a mistake, I pushed you away I know but, everyone should get a second chance"

"This would be your third"

"Third time lucky" he smirked.

"No, you can't do this" she sighed "You don't want me"

"For gods sake Addison will you listen to what I'm saying!" he exclaimed "I want you! I want to be with you! I'm falling in love with you!!"

"What?!" Addison gasped.

Alex stepped closer to her and held onto her waist with one arm, he brought his other hand up to her face and cupped her cheek softly "I'm falling in love with you Addison so I'm asking you to stay, I'm giving you a reason, just let me love you"

"I'm just so tired" she whispered dropping her head to his chest "I'm exhausted Alex, first it was Derek, then Mark, then Derek again, then Mark again and then you and, I'm just tired of it all, I just want something to go right for once"

"Then let me love you, let me in Addison"

"This is your last chance" she said looking up at him "The very last chance"

"I know" Alex nodded "Thank you" he whispered kissing her softly "Thank you"

"Alex?"

"Yeah baby" he said running her fingers through her hair.

"I'm falling in love with you too y'know"

Alex smiled at her and kissed her again "How about we get some sleep?"

"Ok" she smiled "I'm just gonna go….change" she said pointing at the bathroom door.

"Sure" he said softly, as she disappeared to the bathroom he stripped down to his wife-beater and boxers and climbed into the bed, she came out of the bathroom a few minutes later in an oversized t-shirt and her underwear, she walked over to the bed and climbed in next to him, he moved in close to her and spooned her body "This means your staying in Seattle right?"

"You gave me a reason Alex" she said softly.

"Good" he smiled kissing the back of her head "Night baby"

"Night"

-)-(-)-(-)-(-

"You didn't come home last night" Izzie said to Alex as they stood in the locker room the next morning.

"I know" he smiled.

"So…." Meredith started.

"So…." he mocked.

"What happened Alex?!" they both exclaimed.

"I gave her a reason" he smiled.

"I bet you did" Meredith smirked.

"Not that kind of reason" he said rolling his eyes "A proper one, an I'm falling in love with you one"

"Your falling in love with her?!" Izzie gasped.

"Yeah, I really am" he smiled "She's the one guys"

"Our Alex, all grown up" Izzie smiled.

"Just don't screw her over ok?" Meredith said sternly "She doesn't need that again"

"I know" he nodded "I won't screw her over, ever"

"Then be happy" Izzie smiled.

"I'm more than happy" he sighed happily walking out of the room.

-)-(-)-(-)-(-

"So, Alex didn't come home last night" Derek said leaning over the nurses station next to Addison.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah" he smirked "This is where you say thank you"

"And why would I do that?" she smirked.

"Because he wouldn't have got his ass into gear if it wasn't for me"

"How do you know he was with me last night?"

"He wasn't with you?" Derek asked slightly taken aback.

Addison looked at him with a coy smile "Thank you Derek"

"My pleasure Addison" he laughed "So, your staying in Seattle?"

"Yeah, I am" she smiled softly.

"Good" Derek nodded.

"This means we're friends again right? Clean slate?"

"Clean slate" he smiled "I should go, patients"

"Sure" she smiled, Derek turned to leave "Derek?" she shouted.

"Yeah?"

"He deserves a clean slate too y'know, he misses you" she said softly.

"I know" Derek smiled "I guess I miss him too"

"Clean slate?"

"Clean slate"

-)-(-)-(-)-(-

_1 week later…._

"So…." Addison said impatiently as she sat on Alex's bed.

"Well…."

"Alex!"

"Passed with flying colours" he grinned, Addison launched herself off the bed and into his arms.

"I knew you could do it" she smiled "I am so proud of you, you did it Alex, your a resident!"

"I love you" he blurted, she dropped her arms from around him and looked at him with shock "Sorry, that, I shouldn't have blurted and I know it's soon and I uh, I do though and if you don't then that's fine because you said you were heading that way which is all I really need to know and…." Addison covered his mouth with her hand "I love you too" she smiled.

"You do?" he asked slowly.

"I do" she smiled "I do, so much, I love you"

"You have the next 2 weeks off as well right?"

"Most of it yeah"

"Good, because I am going to rock your world Addison Montgomery" he grinned picking her up and practically throwing her on the bed before climbing on top of her and kissing her passionately.

-)-(-)-(-)-(-

"I love you" Alex whispered as they drifted to sleep in each others arms.

"I love you too" Addison smiled "Thank you"

"What for?" he mumbled.

"For giving me a reason"

**

* * *

A/N: I didn't realize how cheesy that ending was before I just read that over again. Truly sorry (Y)**


End file.
